Session 1.1 Starmetal and cows
This write up isn't as good because the session was run on AIM since Shadell can't use Openrpg until after the 4th. Yikelrst (9:59:53 PM) has entered the room. Pana Lamir (10:05:16 PM) has entered the room. Pana Lamir (10:06:55 PM): Hi Hi Yikelrst (10:06:58 PM): hi shadell13 (10:10:05 PM) has been invited. Shadell13 (10:10:17 PM) has entered the room. Shadell13 (10:10:28 PM): There we go. Shadell13 (10:10:55 PM): Hello. Yikelrst (10:11:03 PM): hi Shadell13 (10:11:51 PM): Author of Hellsing has a new series. Pana Lamir (10:12:32 PM): Hi Hi Yikelrst (10:12:36 PM): anyway I am going to run this in here because Shadell can't conntect to Openrpg for afew days and Shadell is here because the other 2 can't be on late enough to do this. Pana Lamir (10:13:12 PM): *nodnods* That works Pana Lamir (10:13:20 PM): Nothing to do with the fact that we're both the Defilers, right? ^_~* Shadell13 (10:13:35 PM): Or mirror opposites. Yikelrst (10:15:19 PM): anyway going to start with some well mostly Sabine stuff to set it up, hope that won't be a problem Shadell? Shadell13 (10:15:26 PM): Nope. Yikelrst (10:17:57 PM): So Sabine having missed the big gathering by talking with her mentor Pana Lamir (10:18:15 PM): ((Yay! Mentor!)) Yikelrst (10:21:14 PM): "So really the irony of our situation is that the gods are very much crafted in the image and likeness of a particular Primordial.. or their soul you can understand Malfeas who was....or"she pauses"Ligier who was... by studying the Unconquered sun and his.. creations" Pana Lamir (10:22:38 PM): Sabine quirks an eyebrow as she leans back on her heels some. The woman's bright eyes watch the demon with a mixture of curiosity and understanding. "If the Sun was based upon Ligier, then what of the Moon?" Yikelrst (10:24:08 PM): "Now that knowledge would be a violation of the laws.." Pana Lamir (10:24:40 PM): Sabine blinks. "Really? Which law, in specific?" Yikelrst (10:25:54 PM): "Somethings are forgotten by the will of Malfeas that was..." Pana Lamir (10:28:01 PM): "Mmm... There is always a chance to regain that which was lost," Sabine counters before her shoulders roll with a shrug, "but that is not up for debate right now I imagine, nor is it today's lesson?" Of course, there is a hint of hope that the day's lesson would involve regaining lost knowledge. Yikelrst (10:31:10 PM): "To a point, you can find what you should not know by studying a Lunar that is what I am teaching study one who is not claimed it will be most beneficial in your goals" Pana Lamir (10:32:05 PM): "One who is not claimed?" Yikelrst (10:33:54 PM): "One who is not Akuma" Pana Lamir (10:37:08 PM): "Mmm," Sabine mulls over the idea in her head for a few seconds before her grin spreads out even further. The ever-present shadows on her face shift, covering everywhere that her smile doesn't touch, "interesting task." Yikelrst (10:38:32 PM): "That is all, you may wish to return to creation, while the gate are still open... unless you wish to spend your time in the South" Pana Lamir (10:39:44 PM): "Ugh, sand in places I was unaware I had? Sand that has a tendancy to talk and make snide comments about my eating habits? No thanks," the girl mutters before giving a deep and respectful bow to the -much- older creature, "I will be off then." Yikelrst (10:40:20 PM): "Very well" Pana Lamir (10:40:58 PM): Sabine casts another glance to the demon before she slips off to gather her things and enter the world of the... Not 'sane'... Less insane once more. Yikelrst (10:42:56 PM): Presumably Sabine uses the gate that connects from Cecelyne to the Scavenger lands Pana Lamir (10:45:25 PM): Yep Yikelrst (10:46:32 PM): At some point after the coven has done their work on the town presumably Niet has reason to be away from it. Shadell13 (10:47:37 PM): ((How far east are they?)) OnlineHost (10:48:36 PM): Shadell13 rolled 10 10-sided dice: 3 3 6 2 6 7 1 2 5 1 onlinehost (10:49:19 PM): Shadell13 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 305 822 882 53 52 871 578 779 66 783 745 302 237 561 198 Shadell13 (10:49:26 PM): ((What's the command?)) Yikelrst (10:50:11 PM): ((hold on looking up the map where things are) Pana Lamir (10:51:35 PM): ((K)) Shadell13 (10:51:57 PM): ((Also where are the spiders that make steelsilk. Sorry, no access to books.)) Yikelrst (10:53:21 PM): http://hd42.de/images/exalted/Creation_Map_v7.1c.jpg on the map you are south of celeren Yikelrst (10:53:50 PM): well south and east Shadell13 (10:54:39 PM): So northwest of Thorns? Shadell13 (10:54:43 PM): Too far west then. Yikelrst (10:57:20 PM): self breeding groups yes, the fact that they are made via elementals breeding with natural spiders... Shadell13 (10:58:49 PM): Can geomancy find sanctums or would that be spirit beckoning? Yikelrst (10:59:11 PM): Elementals are elementals not spirits Shadell13 (11:00:23 PM): Err, since the spiders would be unlikely would Geomancy be able to find a god's sanctum? Yikelrst (11:00:24 PM): ..and thus don't have sanctums so you could try and figure out where they are with lore Yikelrst (11:00:57 PM): No, but your all seeing sorcerer's sight equivalent would Shadell13 (11:02:31 PM): Roll for that? OnlineHost (11:02:57 PM): Shadell13 rolled 10 10-sided dice: 1 10 6 2 1 5 8 9 6 6 onlinehost (11:03:49 PM): Shadell13 rolled 10 10-sided dice: 6 9 8 2 1 7 9 2 8 7 onlinehost (11:04:03 PM): Shadell13 rolled 2 6-sided dice: 5 1 Yikelrst (11:04:07 PM): You start looking around while Sabine has just come out of Hell Shadell13 (11:04:08 PM): Nothing. Shadell13 (11:04:16 PM): ((Is it showing numbers for you?)) Pana Lamir (11:04:52 PM): ((Yep)) Shadell13 (11:05:36 PM): ((Drat.)) Yikelrst (11:08:04 PM): anyway.. Yikelrst (11:09:58 PM): since you are out looking around and Sabine isn't running around randomly using her charms, you get to decide the corse of the interaction Shadell13 (11:10:14 PM): Niet is indeed looking for any form of sanctum. Understanding that she needs starmetal, and she needs it relatively soon, she took her leave of the group. Besides, Lightning would look sooo much cuter in a cute little steelsilk maid uniform with a miniskirt and a very low.... Niet's mind is wandering. Shadell13 (11:10:54 PM): Niet probably explained where she was going. The others probably didn't get quite what she was talking about, but where probably more than happy to ditch her for the moment. Yikelrst (11:11:30 PM): Sabine has a friggen demon tattoo so essence sight should be pretty pinging that Shadell13 (11:12:40 PM): Niet blinks as she notes the tattoo. "How delightful." she remarks as she prances toward the oddity. Something seems to be happening, it might even be something cute, like a massacre. Pana Lamir (11:17:51 PM): ((Sorries, will be a bit slow)) Shadell13 (11:17:58 PM): ((K.)) Pana Lamir (11:20:05 PM): Sabine stretches herself out a bit as she looks up to the sky. "Huh... Didn't think it'd be quite so cold. Probably should have worn a coat instead of packed it," the green-haired woman muses to herself as she glances around curiously. Noting the... Child coming toward her, the woman smiles warmly but does keep her attention focused. Just in case. Yikelrst (11:20:14 PM): ((brb Don't kill eachother while I am gone)) Shadell13 (11:20:31 PM): /me kills Sabine. Pana Lamir (11:22:26 PM): /me parries. Shadell13 (11:23:04 PM): /me did it by dropping a boulder on her. Hmm... That would be a good charm, retcon using principle invoking onslaught Pana Lamir (11:24:09 PM): /me Defiler-Anima Powers, Activate! Shadell13 (11:24:55 PM): /me pity you're only essence 2. Shadell13 (11:25:31 PM): Seriously though, a charm that lets you retcon using CCI. Pana Lamir (11:25:59 PM): /it was a small boulder. >.> ^_^ Shadell13 (11:26:51 PM): Heh. Shadell13 (11:27:20 PM): /me the solar fighting three fields down botches with her large essence canon and sends a shot that perfectly eradicates the falling boulder. Shadell13 (11:27:34 PM): Seriously, two defilers mass using PPI and CCI would be amazing. Pana Lamir (11:28:29 PM): hehe Yikelrst (11:29:35 PM): back Shadell13 (11:29:40 PM): K. Pana Lamir (11:30:01 PM): ((WB)) Yikelrst (11:31:38 PM): ((feel free to talk)) Shadell13 (11:32:43 PM): Niet is making a beeline for Sabine. She's pretty abysmal at stealth, so she isn't even bothering. Pana Lamir (11:33:30 PM): Sabine gives a soft sigh as she watches the unstealthy girl. "May I help you?" she asks once Niet is within earshot. Shadell13 (11:34:56 PM): Niet surveys Sabine quickly, her acute senses noting most everything about the woman. "Hmm... Cute... But oddly irritating." Niet's gaze seems to be fixed entirely on Sabine's 'assets.' Yikelrst (11:35:28 PM): ((Niet hates talent)) Shadell13 (11:36:32 PM): ((Jealousy isn't hate.)) Pana Lamir (11:36:44 PM): ((*snickers*)) Pana Lamir (11:40:03 PM): Sabine lifts a slender green eyebrow as she watches the kid warily. "I don't do children," she mutters, more to herself than the Niet. Shadell13 (11:40:31 PM): Niet advances toward Sabine, ignoring the woman's words. She slowly stretches out a hand and pokes the offending material. "It's a.... Cow?" Shadell13 (11:40:45 PM): ((Infernals are all at least basically familiar with each other's identities, right?)) Yikelrst (11:41:57 PM): 9(theoretically but not everyone shows up to the meetings so not necissarily.. but she has a demon in her back so you have a pretty good idea she's on Team Yozi) Shadell13 (11:42:03 PM): ((Or at least are all introduced to one another?)) Shadell13 (11:42:16 PM): ((Ah, right.)) Shadell13 (11:42:43 PM): ((Niet's mostly been in hell till now, so she would most likely have been there at Sabine's introduction.)) Shadell13 (11:43:19 PM): ((Unless Sabine's been on the yozi side of the force for longer than Niet.)) Shadell13 (11:43:41 PM): Regardless, Niet continues prodding Sabine's assets, with something resembling irritation. Yikelrst (11:43:47 PM): ((SHe has a magic demon tattoo you haven't seen her before.. go from there)) Shadell13 (11:43:54 PM): ((K.)) Pana Lamir (11:44:27 PM): Sabine blinks and then sighs a bit as she reaches down and presses a finger to the girl's forehead. "Far from it. Although there was one time," the woman muses before pushing her arm (and thus, the poking finger) forward to try and push the kid away, "is there something I can help you with?" Shadell13 (11:44:52 PM): "I've decided." Niet notes after a moment, still failing to make eye-contact. Pana Lamir (11:45:11 PM): "Eyes are up here." Yikelrst (11:45:28 PM): Sabine~Let me eat it~~Yeah let her eat it~ Shadell13 (11:45:36 PM): She nods several times to herself. "Our team isn't cute enough, so even a cow like you would add something important." Shadell13 (11:45:48 PM): ((Only audible to Sabine?)) Yikelrst (11:45:52 PM): ((Yeah)) Pana Lamir (11:48:13 PM): Sabine twitches twice! Once for the annoying voices in her head, and then for Niet's use of the word 'cow'. "I told you, I'm not a cow," the woman grumbles in mild annoyance. The fact that Niet at least looks childish does keep the full brunt of the woman's growing dislike from being released, at least. Yikelrst (11:49:03 PM): Sabine~Imagine what my fangs would make of her...~ Shadell13 (11:49:40 PM): "Irrelevant." Niet waves Sabine's objection aside without even paying attention to it. Shadell13 (11:49:51 PM): "The group conquering Thorns isn't cute enough. Join us." Shadell13 (11:50:21 PM): "Besides, we lack a doctor and you obviously at least know one." Niet nods seriously. She's still looking at Sabine's... large tracts of land? Pana Lamir (11:50:37 PM): ~Yes, yes I can imagine. I'd rather not have my first act upon returning home won't be----~ she pauses in her mental disciplining of the snake-demon to look at Niet curiously, "taking over Thorns? Go on." Yikelrst (11:51:14 PM): ~Don't you want to see her as a cow?~ Pana Lamir (11:51:45 PM): ~... Maybe later.~ Shadell13 (11:52:32 PM): "Right. Clearly you must have had someone perform the surgery." Niet nods with admiration, though her eyes don't move an inch. "Getting someone to help improve any features that would make you cuter is obviously a wonderful thing to be lauded." Shadell13 (11:52:44 PM): "And our team isn't cute enough to conquer Thorns as it is." Shadell13 (11:53:27 PM): "Besides..." Niet adds after several moments of thought. "You'd make a better bunnygirl then Lightning." Pana Lamir (11:55:19 PM): "You're in luck then. Though no one performed any such surgeries on me or any augmentation of the sort, I am a capable physician myself," Sabine says with a proud smirk and a polite handwave of the girl's bunny comment, "and I'm quite sure that either myself or one of my known associates can make your team.... 'cuter'." Shadell13 (11:57:06 PM): Niet nods. "The lying isn't that good, but the benefits in cuteness outweigh the costs. Now, help me find some ugly little god to kill." She smiles brightly at this mention. She still has yet to see what color Sabine's eyes are. Pana Lamir (11:58:03 PM): ~Maybe I should make you... reduce certain aspects of my form...~ the woman thinks to herself as she turns away from the child. "Why are you hunting little gods?" Yikelrst (11:58:32 PM): *The snake reaches out from her flesh stretching off her body*"ssssssssssssshe bound me to her flessssh herssself" Shadell13 (11:59:23 PM): Niet doesn't even glance at the snake. "I see. So you did get them enlarged. Regardless. Deathknights would make cute pets, so we need starmetal." Shadell13 (12:00:30 AM): "Do you want me to feed you a mouse or something?" Yikelrst (12:00:55 AM): (Shadell int+lore) OnlineHost (12:02:01 AM): Shadell13 rolled 10 10-sided dice: 1 1 5 6 6 10 4 3 2 4 Shadell13 (12:02:07 AM): ((How many successes?)) Yikelrst (12:02:13 AM): (2) Pana Lamir (12:02:36 AM): "Viper, did I tell you that you could materialize?" Sabine hisses through gritted teeth, though inwardly she can't help but smirk. Shadell13 (12:02:41 AM): ((Meh.)) Yikelrst (12:03:32 AM): The snake slinks back into her flesh, Niet recognize the type as a rare first circe demon known for shaping its prey with its venom Shadell13 (12:04:29 AM): "Cute." Niet remarks as she continues to stare at... you get the idea. Pana Lamir (12:05:11 AM): "Please stop staring at my ass. Why do you need starmetal?" Shadell13 (12:05:51 AM): "So Alvy can make cute collars and I can get a cute pet." Pana Lamir (12:06:29 AM): ".... right. Has anyone told you that you're insane? Taking a Deathknight as a 'pet'?" the woman asks as she looks over her shoulder to the kid. Shadell13 (12:07:08 AM): "Yes. But they can be made cute enough." Niet nods sagely. Shadell13 (12:07:43 AM): "Besides, obedient deathknights are much cuter than deathknights the Mask owns, so we'll make them our pets." Shadell13 (12:07:56 AM): "I just need the right materials." Pana Lamir (12:08:04 AM): "I see..." Sabine says as she chuckles some, "where do you expect to get this Starmetal?" Shadell13 (12:08:56 AM): "Find a god. ugly of course, kill it. Take starmetal refine it." Incidentally, the things Niet's staring at are not Sabine's rear. Pana Lamir (12:11:35 AM): ((Sabine did turn her back to the girl before. )) Shadell13 (12:13:01 AM): ((And Niet's can still see them from behind, given the size in the picture.)) Shadell13 (12:13:20 AM): Niet wanders around back in front of Sabine to get a better view. Pana Lamir (12:14:06 AM): "Hmmmm," Sabine lets out as she looks toward the sky, "may as well, though I'm not exactly of the god-slaying type..." The woman pauses and sighs a bit, "do you want bigger breasts, kid?" Shadell13 (12:15:10 AM): Niet blinks. She ponders. She glances back and forth. She squints her eyes in concentration. "Don't have the figure." She notes with an air of depression. Pana Lamir (12:16:37 AM): "Oh that's easily fixed. Why, I could make you absolutely 'cuter'. Your enemies would cower before the sheer mental assault of 'cuteness'," Sabine says with a warm, sisterly smile. Shadell13 (12:17:54 AM): Niet ponders the meaning of Sabine's words. Cuteness is an obvious must, but something seems off in her tone. "Let me make you a cute outfit first and then I'll let you do it." Pana Lamir (12:19:21 AM): "We'll see," the woman answers before she makes a motion to the surrounding area, "just where were you planning to find a little god? and why aren't your friends with you?" Shadell13 (12:20:38 AM): "They aren't cute. And I can see the cute little flows of essence, so help me look." Pana Lamir (12:21:36 AM): "Right," Sabine mutters. ~Keep your eyes out. I don't trust this crazy... thing.~ Yikelrst (12:22:44 AM): ~ask to see her caste mark...~ Pana Lamir (12:23:41 AM): ~... I swear if it turns out to be that easy...~ Sabine thinks before she coughs a little bit to get the girl's attention - hopefully away from her tits - "before we go though. I'd ask you to show me your Caste Mark." Shadell13 (12:24:40 AM): Niet smiles, thinking of all the wonderful demon clothing she could use to make Sabine the cutest little maid. Sabine's question causes her to hesitate for a moment. Yikelrst (12:24:54 AM): Sabine(head demon)~or the secret hand shake~(snake)~there is no handshake~(Head)~there should be~ Shadell13 (12:25:46 AM): "OK!" Niet gently drops the barest minimum of essence needed to cause her cast mark to flare into sight brightly. "Now show me yours!" She claps excitedly, bouncing up and down on her feet. Yikelrst (12:26:32 AM): (Remember kids if you don't pay bonus points they only give you stupid advice.. or speak in Dead languages)) Pana Lamir (12:27:58 AM): ~There was something similar, although it didn't involve hands... I think Mother Cytherea did have a tentacle though. Kind of hard to remember that night,~ Sabine pipes into the conversation... Hey, they're talking in HER head! She does watch the girl as she hesitates and then flares the Caste mark. "Huh... Still think you're batshit though," she says as she glances around to see if anyone else is nearby. Pana Lamir (12:30:05 AM): ((Anyone around? You know, angry villagers, creepy people, etc) Yikelrst (12:30:39 AM): ((Yes Kejaks jumps out of the shadows demanding this move to Lemon before he kills you!.. not really)) Pana Lamir (12:31:05 AM): ((to Lemon?)) Shadell13 (12:31:20 AM): "Obviously." Niet notes with a rare touch of sarcasm. "Now, to find a god." Shadell13 (12:31:29 AM): ((Fanfiction term denoting NC17 stories.) Shadell13 (12:31:57 AM): "I wish we could just summon an ugly little one like you would a nephwrack or something..." Pana Lamir (12:32:03 AM): ((*nods* I knew that term, didn't know he meant it in that way!... and yeah, loli creeps me out, so Kejak can go blow Ma-Ha-Suchi.)) Shadell13 (12:34:27 AM): ((Yes, and definitively no to the second one.)) Shadell13 (12:35:45 AM): ((Because Malfeas is busy raping him to death.)) Pana Lamir (12:35:51 AM): ((Heh)) Pana Lamir (12:36:15 AM): "That's pssible, but the rituals involved are really hit or miss, and time consuming." Shadell13 (12:38:32 AM): "Quicker then trying to find one? And more likely to get my clothes dirty? Shadell13 (12:38:33 AM): " Pana Lamir (12:39:11 AM): "Probably less likely to get you dirty until you try to kill it. Not sure about how fast it'd be." Shadell13 (12:40:48 AM): "Do it then!" Shadell13 (12:41:24 AM): Niet nods empatheticly, the cuteness practically radiating off her in waves. Pana Lamir (12:41:26 AM): "You'll need an offering to the spirit." Yikelrst (12:41:45 AM): ((Setsy you can replace material components with essence)) Pana Lamir (12:42:04 AM): ((Fuck that. She's ponying up. IO'm not running a telegram service! ^_^)) Shadell13 (12:42:54 AM): "You can use essence silly." Niet shrugs. Sabine doesn't need to be smart. She has other 'talents.' Shadell13 (12:43:20 AM): "And if it works you can have your own abyssal maid unless Ligi takes them away." Pana Lamir (12:44:51 AM): Sabine rolls her eyes a bit as she considers. "We'll need a quiet, safe place to perform the ritual, and I'll need to have an idea of what sort of god you want." Pana Lamir (12:46:52 AM): ((Since the minimum is one hour on the ritual and all that)) Shadell13 (12:47:22 AM): "Any god that's ugly. We don't need a lot of starmetal." Pana Lamir (12:48:28 AM): "Right... and you're sure you can kill it?" Shadell13 (12:49:22 AM): "If its ugly enough!" Shadell13 (12:49:41 AM): "And you can get it all solid and stuff!" Yikelrst (12:49:42 AM): ((*wants to see this plan*)) Pana Lamir (12:50:04 AM): ((I can get it solid? o.O BREASTS DO NOT DO THAT!)) Shadell13 (12:50:06 AM): "We just need to hit it really hard really quickly. We're far more cuter than it could ever be!" Niet nods seriously at the power of cute. Pana Lamir (12:50:11 AM): ((Also, seriously, considering smaller tits on her...)) Shadell13 (12:50:28 AM): ((But they'd provide Niet such a comfy pillow at night.)) Pana Lamir (12:51:14 AM): ((*snuckers*)) Yikelrst (12:51:27 AM): ((I think they are more obvious because well.. there's NOTHING covering them)) Shadell13 (12:51:54 AM): ((Don't worry, Niet will make you clothes! They may or may not make you want to be 'Niet's uber-cute pet' though...)) Pana Lamir (12:52:07 AM): "... How about... No," Sabine says as she shakes her head, "being cute doesn't kill gods, even ugly ones." Pana Lamir (12:53:04 AM): http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=300576 Shadell13 (12:53:08 AM): "Sure it does. The cutest essence canons kill a lot better than ugly ones." Niet's definition of 'cute' seems to be rather all inclusive. Pana Lamir (12:53:29 AM): "and do you have one of these 'cute' essence cannons?" Shadell13 (12:53:48 AM): ((Not as ridiculous looking but the expression isn't as good..)) Shadell13 (12:53:52 AM): "Nope!" Shadell13 (12:54:04 AM): "But I do have really cute telekinesis, and it's just a god." Pana Lamir (12:54:06 AM): ((*nods*)) Pana Lamir (12:54:45 AM): "Well... I'm amused enough to try it, so may as well. Don't expect me to help out much in the fighting department though," the young woman says as she waits to be shown someplace where she can conduct the ritual. Shadell13 (12:55:04 AM): "You can't beat it to death with invisible punches?" Shadell13 (12:55:10 AM): Niet seems rather confused at this. Pana Lamir (12:55:45 AM): Sabine considers breaking the news to the girl, and then she just shakes her head in response. Shadell13 (12:56:09 AM): (News?) Shadell13 (12:56:39 AM): (Essence twoish god vs. two surprising infernals with tk and dice pools over ten. Niet should be calculating the odds right.) Yikelrst (12:56:41 AM): ((hmm you do have about as much chance equally to ping a spirit..)) Shadell13 (12:58:25 AM): ((Can you use virtue channels to add to damage?)) Yikelrst (12:59:06 AM): ((does it qualify in keeping with yoru motivation?) Shadell13 (1:01:43 AM): ((Toward a goal of making abyssals cuter and creating inventions more in tune with her aesthetics. So yes.)) Yikelrst (1:02:49 AM): ((then yes)) Shadell13 (1:03:28 AM): ((So, ping becomes almost instant kill.)) Shadell13 (1:03:38 AM): ((Wait, bashing, nevermind.)) Shadell13 (1:04:23 AM): Niet glances around, is her current location secure enough? If not she proceeds to traipse through the forest in search of anything more secure. "Come along cow! We need to make pets." Pana Lamir (1:05:15 AM): "Stop calling me cow." Yikelrst (1:05:21 AM): Sabine~mooooooooooo~ Shadell13 (1:08:33 AM): "OK froggy!" Pana Lamir (1:09:21 AM): "My name is Sabine," the woman grumbles as she reminds herself that smacking the child is against the greater good, for now. Shadell13 (1:09:31 AM): "Frog-cow?" Shadell13 (1:09:54 AM): Niet smiles innocently. She seems to have no clue how insulting her words are. "And I'm Niet!" OnlineHost (1:11:03 AM): Shadell13 rolled 10 10-sided dice: 6 5 1 1 2 4 8 9 4 5 Shadell13 (1:11:20 AM): ((Int+lore Have I heard of this Sabine before?)) Pana Lamir (1:12:05 AM): Sabine just sighs a little bit and shakes her head as she prepares the ritual. Yikelrst (1:12:17 AM): ((yeah she's a skilled surgeon/genesis crafter and one of the few who has teh attention fo cytherea's demons0) Shadell13 (1:12:57 AM): Niet files away the information for later use, her eyes twinkling. Yikelrst (1:13:01 AM): ((what do you want to summon?)) Shadell13 (1:13:13 AM): "Make sure it's really ugly, and uglier when fighting!" Pana Lamir (1:13:30 AM): ((Apparently something ugly. )) Shadell13 (1:13:46 AM): ((Ugly=weak)) Pana Lamir (1:14:03 AM): ((The Unconquered Sun is ugly, ooooh, or the Maiden of Endings!)) Shadell13 (1:14:31 AM): ((Niet has an odd definition of cute. You'd need to be that really old dragon-blooded to understand what she really means. The one who helped Kejock plot the usurpation via. conversations on gardening.)) Pana Lamir (1:15:05 AM): ((*snickers* Ummm, just a minor god, some lowly creature of no importance.)) Shadell13 (1:15:27 AM): ((Whos not a fighter.)) Shadell13 (1:15:37 AM): ((Hopefully.)) Yikelrst (1:15:45 AM): ((So not one fo the cattle of AHlat then)) Pana Lamir (1:16:41 AM): ((hehe)) Pana Lamir (1:16:51 AM): ((Nah, more like... The little god of that boulder over there.)) Yikelrst (1:17:12 AM): ((You could summon a dreamfly..)() Shadell13 (1:17:22 AM): ((We actually need more than an ounce of starmetal.)) Shadell13 (1:17:29 AM): ((Probably.)) Shadell13 (1:17:33 AM): ((Essence twoish.)) Pana Lamir (1:19:55 AM): ((Okay, little god of that BIG tree!)) Shadell13 (1:20:35 AM): ((Yeah.)) Shadell13 (1:20:43 AM): ((Nah, lets go with the Daimyo of Faces)) Shadell13 (1:21:10 AM): ((Or the god of Meru.)) Yikelrst (1:22:08 AM): ((Mask, Dream flies, Dogs of unbroken Earth Dryads)) Shadell13 (1:22:30 AM): ((Which has an appearance of two or lower?)) Shadell13 (1:22:58 AM): /me wishes he had his books right now so he could actually look them up. Yikelrst (1:23:21 AM): ((the God of slaves!)) Pana Lamir (1:23:42 AM): ((Hmmmm!)) Shadell13 (1:23:50 AM): ((But Niet's a big fan of his.)) Yikelrst (1:23:52 AM): ((ThaT would be some irony)) Shadell13 (1:24:02 AM): ((Besides, that would end with the wrong exalts collared.)) Yikelrst (1:25:05 AM): ((Go with a Dream fly, a Mask, a Dryad)) Yikelrst (1:26:19 AM): ((One of those) Yikelrst (1:26:26 AM): ((Dream flies are pixies)) Shadell13 (1:26:29 AM): ((It's up to you since you're ritualing.)) Pana Lamir (1:26:46 AM): ((Hmmm... Mask)) Pana Lamir (1:28:34 AM): ((How do I roll on AIM?)) Shadell13 (1:28:49 AM): ( //roll -dice 10 -sides 10)) Shadell13 (1:28:56 AM): ((Change the first number for your pool.)) Pana Lamir (1:30:20 AM): ((Hmmm, only 8 dice.)) Yikelrst (1:30:44 AM): ((if only you had an applicable excellency or something)) Shadell13 (1:30:48 AM): ((So //roll -dice 8 -sides 10 Pana Lamir (1:30:55 AM): ((Would it count though?)) Pana Lamir (1:31:26 AM): ((BRB)) Yikelrst (1:31:29 AM): ((You are impossing your will on another)) Pana Lamir (1:33:30 AM): ((Ahhhh, good point. In that case... 2 motes for 2 dice, and then 4 for 2 Successes?)) Yikelrst (1:34:17 AM): ((K)) OnlineHost (1:34:20 AM): Pana Lamir rolled 10 10-sided dice: 9 9 8 2 10 1 5 5 9 4 Pana Lamir (1:34:36 AM): ((8~!)) Yikelrst (1:36:37 AM): after an hour long ritual a curious floating mask with a re poncho floating underneath where the body should be shows up Shadell13 (1:37:36 AM): ((Materialized?)) Yikelrst (1:38:46 AM): ((Yeah)) Shadell13 (1:39:02 AM): ((What's the roll for a surprise attack?)) Pana Lamir (1:39:11 AM): "Greetings, spirit," Sabine says as she bows her head low, in polite deference to the materialized being. Yikelrst (1:39:44 AM): ((You two get to act on tic one)) Pana Lamir (1:40:50 AM): ((Should I assume that, unless otherwise stated, I always have Mind-Hand Molestation activated?)) Pana Lamir (1:41:01 AM): ((With motes committed from my Peripheral?)) Yikelrst (1:41:43 AM): ((yes)) Pana Lamir (1:43:45 AM): ((K... I'll let Shade get the first strike in)) Shadell13 (1:44:56 AM): Niet has, during the ritual, wandered over to face Sabine. She's standing behind it. As the being forms Niet reaches out with her 'mental hands, striking the creature twice with raw concussive force. The first blow smashes its mask upward, while the second comes from directly above, attempting to squash the spirit into the dirt. As Niet acts, her anima banner flares brightly into existence. A sphere of green essence snaps into existence around Niet as she strikes. Within the shadows cast by the light of the green essence there seems to be an almost dollike child frolicking wildly. Yikelrst (1:45:29 AM): +2 Shadell13 (1:45:38 AM): ((ComboX2 5 dice for the first excellency on both. Lets one hit it!)) OnlineHost (1:45:54 AM): Shadell13 rolled 15 10-sided dice: 10 1 6 6 6 8 2 6 6 3 8 2 8 8 2 onlinehost (1:45:59 AM): Shadell13 rolled 15 10-sided dice: 9 2 10 7 5 5 6 3 2 7 3 3 2 7 2 Shadell13 (1:46:07 AM): ((Also surprise attack hopefully.) Shadell13 (1:46:28 AM): ((Successes?)) Yikelrst (1:46:52 AM): 5 and 6 Shadell13 (1:47:01 AM): ((Horrendous rolls tonight.)) Shadell13 (1:47:07 AM): ((Or is that threshold?)) Yikelrst (1:47:27 AM): ((that's total but it has no dv because it surprised) Shadell13 (1:47:42 AM): ((So horrendous rolls. Yikelrst (1:48:24 AM): ((roll 11 dice)) Shadell13 (1:48:26 AM): (Damage is 7 and 8 then. Just ping? And conviction channels to both rolls.)) Shadell13 (1:49:15 AM): /me likes getting virtues back every night. Yikelrst (1:50:00 AM): ((you have 11 dice of damage to roll. go for it)) Shadell13 (1:50:15 AM): ((Ah, missed that.)) OnlineHost (1:50:21 AM): Shadell13 rolled 11 10-sided dice: 6 6 2 2 2 8 9 3 3 5 6 Shadell13 (1:50:36 AM): ((+10 damage from virtues. Dead?)) Yikelrst (1:51:49 AM): ((Hold on)) Shadell13 (1:52:15 AM): ((K.)) Yikelrst (1:53:03 AM): ((You can add to the attack not the damage.. so you could add 5 more dice but not direct damage)) OnlineHost (1:53:29 AM): Shadell13 rolled 10 10-sided dice: 1 6 3 9 7 1 1 6 8 5 Shadell13 (1:53:38 AM): ((That makes sense.)) Yikelrst (1:54:08 AM): ((it takes five.. you go setsy)) Pana Lamir (1:55:52 AM): Having been trying to keep the spirit's attention for Niet's attack, the other Defiler hadn't been intending on striking out herself unless necessary. Of course, not seeing the spirit going down brings the young woman's 'arm' down on the spirit in a follow through to the other attacks. "Really didn't want to do this," she hisses to the child as the space around her 'arm' distorts, revealing in some small way the telekinetic appendage as it comes crashing down on the spirit's mask. Yikelrst (1:56:19 AM): +2 OnlineHost (1:56:43 AM): Pana Lamir rolled 14 10-sided dice: 10 4 8 2 10 10 5 2 7 6 8 3 8 9 Pana Lamir (1:56:53 AM): ((o.O)) Yikelrst (1:57:09 AM): ((8 dice of damage) Shadell13 (1:57:11 AM): ((It likes you more than me.)) Pana Lamir (1:57:27 AM): ((Awww, only 8?)) Yikelrst (1:57:31 AM): ((AIM likes talent) Shadell13 (1:58:01 AM): /me might have to let Sabine give that surgery, forget the consequences. Yikelrst (1:58:03 AM): ((It has 2 bashing soak which is your punch damage for tk so 8 die)) Pana Lamir (1:58:33 AM): ((Ahhhh, it got its DVs on my attack, eeevil)) OnlineHost (1:58:36 AM): Pana Lamir rolled 8 10-sided dice: 4 5 8 7 8 2 3 8 Shadell13 (1:59:26 AM): ((At least its at -4)) Yikelrst (1:59:52 AM): *5 ticks go by it dematerializes and starts running*((You two may go) Shadell13 (1:59:59 AM): ((Hopefully it won't just run a...)) Shadell13 (2:01:46 AM): ((Any ideas?)) Yikelrst (2:02:08 AM): ((..its moving slower than your smashy and you can still see it)) Pana Lamir (2:02:10 AM): ((No clue. I don't have anything that can touch Dematerialized spirits I don't think... Unless...)) Shadell13 (2:02:34 AM): ((Mind hand works on dematerialized things, doesn't it?)) Yikelrst (2:02:42 AM): ((It does half damage but yes)) Pana Lamir (2:02:51 AM): ((Really? I thought it needed an upgrade... Well then!)) Shadell13 (2:03:08 AM): ((11/14 unless it has ox-bodies.)) Pana Lamir (2:04:56 AM): "Don't let it get away," the young woman hisses out - as much to Niet as to her own personal demon. At the same time she watches where it goes, the tendril of psychic essence lashing out with a curve to strike at the dematerialized spirit's 'body' in hopes of at least slowing it down so her companion can finish it off. Of course, the woman hasn't left her seat either, and other than the hissing voice she appears perfectly calm and serene as if she'd been enjoying some tea. Yikelrst (2:05:34 AM): 2 OnlineHost (2:05:51 AM): Pana Lamir rolled 14 10-sided dice: 7 6 6 4 7 6 9 5 1 9 8 9 1 8 Pana Lamir (2:06:19 AM): ((Awww, just 7 that time)) Yikelrst (2:06:22 AM): ((4)) OnlineHost (2:06:29 AM): Pana Lamir rolled 4 10-sided dice: 9 5 9 5 Yikelrst (2:06:55 AM): Niet sees it colapse and start fade Yikelrst (2:07:24 AM): (wait its bashing its just knocked out and demateralized)) Shadell13 (2:08:04 AM): Niet follows the spirit without exerting much effort, an almost gleeful smile on her face. "I know what I'm doing you Frog-cow! put some effort into it yourself!" Niet concentrates. Twin tendrils of spacial distortion smash into the creature from either side, hopefully doing enough to finish it off. Shadell13 (2:08:10 AM): ((Assuming we need to kill it.)) Yikelrst (2:08:39 AM): ((you need to figure how to forge it before it respawns)) Shadell13 (2:08:54 AM): ((It has a sanctum?)) Yikelrst (2:09:20 AM): ((No but that's the natural process you need to stop nature)) Shadell13 (2:11:23 AM): Niet sighs with relief as the starme... spirit collapses. Now all she needs to do is forge it into starmetal. Niet closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to help her body calm down out of its fight or flight state, and racks her mind for the necessary means to do so. Shadell13 (2:11:26 AM): ((Int+lore?)) Pana Lamir (2:11:42 AM): ((Should I make the roll as well? )) Yikelrst (2:11:57 AM): ((start forging the body before it fades)) Shadell13 (2:12:41 AM): "Come on frog-cow, it's time to work!" Pana Lamir (2:13:29 AM): Sabine rolls her eyes as she stands up and walks over. "I never agreed to anything more than summoning it," the woman points out as she looks down at the spirit and clicks her tongue. Pana Lamir (2:14:12 AM): ((We don't have a forge though...)) Shadell13 (2:14:24 AM): ((... Oh, right.)) Yikelrst (2:14:37 AM): ((if only there were a town or something)) Pana Lamir (2:14:48 AM): ((Are we close enough to it?)) Yikelrst (2:15:07 AM): ((yeah)) Shadell13 (2:15:13 AM): "Come on! We need to get it to a forge quickly you frog-cow!" Niet pants slightly with exhaustion. Pana Lamir (2:15:46 AM): Sabine, on the other hand, just sighs a little bit as she helps the girl. "Call me a frog cow one more time..." she grumbles. Shadell13 (2:17:41 AM): "Snake cow?" Niet asks, hoping to appease Sabine, as she lifts the creature with telekinetic force. Her anima has hopefully died down a bit by now. "Lets get back to town. We need to work." Pana Lamir (2:18:58 AM): "Nothing involving cows. My name is Sabine," she says as she follows the crazy-as-fuck girl. Shadell13 (2:19:16 AM): "Snake-Frog?" Pana Lamir (2:19:57 AM): "I could leave you to do this on your own and continue about MY business." Shadell13 (2:20:44 AM): "Oh? You have something better to do than freeing Thorns?" Niet asks surprised. "What is it?" Pana Lamir (2:21:15 AM): "Finding someone who isn't batshit crazy to free Thorns, also find something important." Shadell13 (2:21:38 AM): "Something important?" Pana Lamir (2:21:44 AM): "Yes." Yikelrst (2:22:11 AM): ((Shadell answer my question)) Shadell13 (2:22:28 AM): (Question?) Yikelrst (2:22:50 AM): ((Yes I aimed you directly)) Shadell13 (2:23:24 AM): ((Not seeing it.)) Yikelrst (2:24:55 AM): ((continue)) Shadell13 (2:25:40 AM): "?" Niet cocks her head to the side in curiosity. Pana Lamir (2:26:49 AM): "I'm not telling you what I'm searching for. Don't know you well enough yet," Sabine says with a smirk. Shadell13 (2:27:29 AM): "Stupid Frog-Cow." Niet mutters in irritation. Yikelrst (2:27:40 AM): ((*is tempted to switch to social combat to see what intimacies you'd try to impose on eachother*)) Shadell13 (2:28:07 AM): ((How many stunt dice for quoting Haruhi?)) Yikelrst (2:28:48 AM): ((You failed to quote Kaiba in a Yugioh duel, that revoked your quoting card)) Pana Lamir (2:28:58 AM): ((*laughs*)) Shadell13 (2:29:04 AM): ((I did put in an abridged series quote.)) Shadell13 (2:29:24 AM): ((I was also typing while unable to refer to any source material.)) Yikelrst (2:29:41 AM): ((He set you up for "Screw the Rules I have money" and you missed) Shadell13 (2:30:04 AM): ((KK doesn't have money.)) Yikelrst (2:30:24 AM): ((You could have done "Screw the rules I have..")) Yikelrst (2:30:30 AM): ((anyway continue) Shadell13 (2:30:49 AM): ((Timeskip to town?)) Shadell13 (2:30:58 AM): ((Or should I go through every tune Niet sings.)) Pana Lamir (2:31:09 AM): ((hehe, yeah timeskip)) Yikelrst (2:31:25 AM): ((Time skip)) Yikelrst (2:31:46 AM): ((plus Sabine would own you with her prescion dancing)) Pana Lamir (2:31:50 AM): ((*jumps tot he left*)) Yikelrst (2:32:48 AM): anyway you get back to the town, or to the town for the first time for Sabine Shadell13 (2:34:31 AM): Niet strolls boldly in to town, carrying the unconscious spirit telekineticly. Has her anima faded? Yikelrst (2:34:43 AM): (yea) Pana Lamir (2:35:02 AM): Sabine grumbles a bit as she follows behind the girl, her eyes watching out for any and all potential dangers. They told her it'd be different on the outside. Shadell13 (2:35:37 AM): "It is." Niet smiles happily. Yikelrst (2:35:41 AM): (Sabine Per+crafts) Shadell13 (2:35:56 AM): (Wait, not spoken. Drat, nix that statement.) OnlineHost (2:36:13 AM): Pana Lamir rolled 9 10-sided dice: 7 8 5 1 3 2 8 10 4 Yikelrst (2:36:37 AM): the fields you pass are clearly being over worked Pana Lamir (2:37:01 AM): "Planning something obvious?" Sabine asks in a flat tone. Shadell13 (2:37:29 AM): "Not our work. We're far more beautiful than that." Niet replies. Pana Lamir (2:38:02 AM): "And this place is safe?" Shadell13 (2:39:02 AM): "The people here know we're the cute ones." Niet nods empatheticly. "Cey-Cey talked to them and now they understand." Pana Lamir (2:40:02 AM): ~Please let the rest of this coven be saner than this one,~ Sabine thinks to herself - and well, probably her inner demons. She's on good terms with them, sometimes she takes them to Resplendant Animatorsland. Yikelrst (2:40:06 AM): ((If Niet gets too confusing you can roll lore or just use your second excellency to demand an ooc expalantion)) Pana Lamir (2:40:22 AM): ((*laughs* I'll keep that in mind)) Shadell13 (2:40:41 AM): (Not linguistics?) Shadell13 (2:41:07 AM): (Or investigation?) Pana Lamir (2:41:50 AM): ((I will interpret her speech via interpretive dance)) Yikelrst (2:42:19 AM): ~she's not that different from you, just good at hiding hersel~ Yikelrst (2:42:25 AM): (to sabine) Shadell13 (2:43:18 AM): Niet has a specialty for that. Curse you over 9 successes on investigation roll demons. Pana Lamir (2:44:21 AM): ~and I'm not?~ Yikelrst (2:44:31 AM): (Niet is clearly obssess with making things cute, its not that different than her attempts to improve stuff its just more confusing) Pana Lamir (2:44:51 AM): ((*nods*)) Shadell13 (2:45:17 AM): Niet just has an odd definition of cute that includes Soulbreaker orbs. Yikelrst (2:45:55 AM): ~you speak plainly, she doesn't. That's all~ Yikelrst (2:46:02 AM): ~that and Puberty~ Pana Lamir (2:47:08 AM): ~Right... That said, when the time comes, make sure she'll have backaches,~ Sabine thinks as a smile comes over her lips. "I don't think this thing will last for too much longer, or have you lost your way to the forge?" Shadell13 (2:47:27 AM): "Never been there before!" Shadell13 (2:47:53 AM): Niet smiles proudly as she proclaims this. Still, she seems to have a general idea where to head. Its surprisingly perceptive for a lunatic. Yikelrst (2:48:48 AM): ~you want to be like Cytherea, having to play mother for someone who should be your peer is about right..~ Yikelrst (2:49:20 AM): )Per+awar)) Pana Lamir (2:49:43 AM): ((Both of us?)) Pana Lamir (2:50:06 AM): ~.... Fuck you and your logic.~ Yikelrst (2:50:18 AM): (Yes) OnlineHost (2:50:38 AM): Pana Lamir rolled 6 10-sided dice: 10 7 10 5 3 4 onlinehost (2:50:40 AM): Shadell13 rolled 8 10-sided dice: 2 9 3 6 9 1 3 8 Yikelrst (2:51:03 AM): (You see smoke over one of the buildings and thus know where the forge is) Pana Lamir (2:51:43 AM): ((Hurray!)) Shadell13 (2:52:30 AM): Niet proceeds cheerfully to the forge. Its time to work. Yikelrst (2:52:54 AM): There's a man in there working Shadell13 (2:53:19 AM): "Hello Mr." Niet smiles cutely. "Can we, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top borrow your forge?" Shadell13 (2:53:37 AM): Niet uses dread puppy-dog eyes of doom attack! Yikelrst (2:53:41 AM): (appearance presence) OnlineHost (2:53:53 AM): Shadell13 rolled 8 10-sided dice: 2 10 7 6 8 1 6 4 Yikelrst (2:54:36 AM): He looks at her abit hesitant, "What are you using it for?" Shadell13 (2:55:37 AM): Niet smiles. "We need to make something really important to help us catch that Rhianna witch!" Niet leans in closely. "Well, it's witch spelled with a b but I'm not supposed to say that in polite company." Yikelrst (2:56:16 AM): (manipulation presence) OnlineHost (2:56:28 AM): Shadell13 rolled 6 10-sided dice: 8 4 8 9 6 10 Yikelrst (2:56:39 AM): "Fine just don't break anything.." Shadell13 (2:56:55 AM): "Thank you Mr!" Niet curtsies cutely. Yikelrst (2:57:06 AM): He walks out Pana Lamir (2:57:14 AM): "Rhianna?" Sabine asks once the man is out of earshot. Shadell13 (2:58:49 AM): "A solar we're going to use as a test dummy! She'll make a cute pet hopefully." Niet nods contentedly as she envisions leading around some vaguely shaped woman in a dog collar. The woman seems to be walking on all fours in a 'very' cute dog costume with a bone. Niet shakes her head to snap out of her imaginings. Shadell13 (2:58:54 AM): "Anyway! Time to work." Pana Lamir (3:00:13 AM): "I see. Yes, work then you can introduce me to your friends." Yikelrst (3:00:56 AM): Shadell Wits+occult+5 Shadell13 (3:01:13 AM): "Yep, but now starmetal. Then we only have four more to go!" Shadell13 (3:01:43 AM): ((Max second excellency.)) Yikelrst (3:01:44 AM): (Unless Sabine doesn't want to help vaguely then you don't get the 5_) Shadell13 (3:02:44 AM): (Niet might take second roll here, since "starmetal isn't cute at all." Pana Lamir (3:03:01 AM): ((Sabine will help. )) Yikelrst (3:03:03 AM): ((also you need to spend 7 motes since you don't have the materials) Shadell13 (3:03:25 AM): ((Any essence respiration on the way back?)) Yikelrst (3:03:56 AM): ((an hour)) Shadell13 (3:04:45 AM): ((Full up then with the hearthstone.)0 Shadell13 (3:06:17 AM): Niet carefully shuts the door before she begins to work. She takes a few calming breaths and proceeds to begin going over the material. She hates starmetal, it doesn't listen when she tells it what to do, but she's more than confident in her ability to handle any metals. As she works, her caste symbol flares up faintly on her head. Shadell13 (3:06:24 AM): ((Full second excellency.)) OnlineHost (3:07:01 AM): Shadell13 rolled 11 10-sided dice: 6 6 3 6 3 3 1 5 6 2 4 Yikelrst (3:07:44 AM): ((5 succeses total!)) Shadell13 (3:07:52 AM): ((...)) Shadell13 (3:07:56 AM): ((AIM hates me.)) Shadell13 (3:08:04 AM): ((Or was that threshold?)) Yikelrst (3:08:17 AM): (((if you didn't buy successes you'd have to go kill another god)) Shadell13 (3:08:45 AM): ((... Not a single good role so far tonight.)) Yikelrst (3:09:20 AM): ((you had another 5 dice from Sabine helping)) Pana Lamir (3:09:20 AM): ((Yiikes)) Shadell13 (3:09:47 AM): ((I counted those in.)) Shadell13 (3:10:33 AM): ((Wait, only 3 successes for second excellency then, no caste mark.)) Yikelrst (3:11:28 AM): after about 12 hours of work and through the power of the true rulers of creation you successfully craft the small god into just under a pound of star metal. Shadell13 (3:13:14 AM): Niet sighs with exhaustion. She hates AI... forging starmetal. It's too spontaneous for her likes. It should just be more consistent really. Still, that's one step closer toward a pretty solar slaveg- pet. Shadell13 (3:14:03 AM): "You're pretty good Frog-Cow!" Pana Lamir (3:14:13 AM): "I asked you not to call me that." Shadell13 (3:15:00 AM): Niet nods. "I thought about it... But... It works better than Frog or Cow or Snake, and it sounds much better than Cow-Frog or Snake-Frog or even Cow-snake." Shadell13 (3:15:19 AM): Niet nods cheerfully, albeit with little of her natural energy. Yikelrst (3:15:42 AM): Sabine~ask her to call you mommy *Snicker*~ Pana Lamir (3:16:37 AM): "Just... call me Sabine, please. Shadell13 (3:17:15 AM): Niet shakes her head furiously. "That's not cute enough at all to describe you Froggy!" Yikelrst (3:17:53 AM): ~She's weak and drained strike her with emotionl crippling primordial power~~MOOOOOOO!~ Pana Lamir (3:20:37 AM): Sabine clicks her tongue and shakes her head a few times. "My name is Sabine, that is what you will call me," she says as she takes a surprisingly firm and 'motherly' tone. ~Fuck. I'm not that old.~ Shadell13 (3:21:26 AM): Niet shakes her head. "Nope! That wouldn't be cute enough! Can't do it... Sorry" She seems to be talking to Sabine's chest. Yikelrst (3:22:46 AM): ~I was just suggesting you beat the hell out of her mind with social manipulation since she's spent essence and you haven't~~QUACK!~ Shadell13 (3:23:23 AM): Niet is back to full after twelve hours. Shadell13 (3:23:42 AM): Niet is just physically exhausted. Yikelrst (3:23:51 AM): (its commited during the work) Shadell13 (3:23:59 AM): (Is it?) Shadell13 (3:24:10 AM): (I see.) Shadell13 (3:24:26 AM): (Excellency and the materials or just one of them?) Yikelrst (3:24:39 AM): (both, you were spending the motes the whole time to forge) Shadell13 (3:25:37 AM): (K.) Pana Lamir (3:27:08 AM): Sabine slips a hand into her pack and runs her fingers over the rolled up collection of Immaculate Child Rearing Techniques... Not useful for its intended purposes, but WONDERFUL for getting the point across. Instead she kneels down and reaches out to urge the girl's eyes away from her tits. "Listen, if we're going to work together there's going to need to be some degree of respect. Refusing to call me by name shows disrespect, and that usually leads down some very bad roads, and no one wants that. I surely don't, you don't I imagine, and I'm positive that those we follow do not wish that either," she explains, her voice ringing with truth as the Will of the Flaming Sphere adds to her words. Pana Lamir (3:28:13 AM): ((Second She Who Lives In Her Name excellency for autosuccesses... *ponders* Would trying to get her to agree work for channeling the greater good? )) Yikelrst (3:28:26 AM): ((yeah)) Shadell13 (3:28:30 AM): ((It will violate Niet's convictions though.)) Shadell13 (3:29:26 AM): ((So perfected.)) Yikelrst (3:29:27 AM): ((Manipulation+presence +2)) Yikelrst (3:30:05 AM): ((Not if she builds an intimacy of respect)) Shadell13 (3:30:16 AM): ((Less cuteness if she doesn't do the name.)) Shadell13 (3:30:27 AM): ((Hence, violates motivation.)) Yikelrst (3:31:00 AM): ((however getting her to respect Sabine does not)) Shadell13 (3:31:15 AM): ((She'd still use the nickname though.)) OnlineHost (3:32:26 AM): Pana Lamir rolled 8 10-sided dice: 8 7 3 9 9 10 10 8 Pana Lamir (3:32:43 AM): ((so... That'd be 16 Successes I believe. )) Yikelrst (3:32:58 AM): ((SHe'd still use A nickname.. Sabine is attempting to build an intimacy of respect which she still needs to do 4 more time after that)) Pana Lamir (3:33:24 AM): ((Respect, then compromise! "Sabby" works as a cute nickname that doesn't make her want to remove pieces of Niet!)) Yikelrst (3:34:47 AM): (Niet can still spend willpower and channels and stuff to resist, but Sabine is within her power to try and force an intimacy of respect on Niet) Yikelrst (3:37:31 AM): *poke* Shadell13 (3:37:56 AM): Niet nods somberly, and then turns her gaze back to Sabine. "I guess respect is important." She notes, "But cuteness is just as important! Beauty makes the world a better place. Without cuteness, there wouldn't be anything worth staring at, so everything needs to be as cute as possible. It's all about moe moe!" continued Pana Lamir (3:39:49 AM): "A comrpomise, perhaps? My younger sister used to call me "Sabby". I wasn't fond of it at the time, but to be honest I do miss it and perversely I find it more respectful since she and I last saw one another. Would that be acceptable to you, NIet? Calling me Sabby, I mean," the woman offers with a smile. Shadell13 (3:40:11 AM): "So calling you a frog-cow is a sign of respect!" Niet nods empathetically, "It calls attention to that which is most beautiful about your body. Beauty is everything. Power, intelligence. That which is good is cute! That which is not is uncute! Everything needs to be as cute as possible." Shadell13 (3:40:29 AM): Niet catches her breath as she finishes speaking, generally ignoring Sabine's interruption. Shadell13 (3:40:36 AM): (Manipulation+presence+stunt?) Yikelrst (3:40:51 AM): ((yeah and intention?)) Shadell13 (3:41:27 AM): ((Build an intimicy of devotion toward the concept of cuteness.)) Yikelrst (3:42:04 AM): ((roll)) Shadell13 (3:42:06 AM): ((Also conviction channel and one success for second excellency.)) Yikelrst (3:42:23 AM): ((you've used up 3 so far)) Shadell13 (3:42:32 AM): (This is number 3.) Yikelrst (3:42:38 AM): ((that's what I mean)) Shadell13 (3:42:45 AM): (And they come back one a night.) Yikelrst (3:42:53 AM): (i know) Shadell13 (3:43:19 AM): (Hence as soon as we go for two days with no action, she's back at full.) Yikelrst (3:44:04 AM): (Setsy, you may start to allow the intimacy to build or spend a willpower) Pana Lamir (3:44:40 AM): ((Willpower, her concept of cute disturbs me greatly.)) Yikelrst (3:46:26 AM): ((Since this is going to take quite awhile and I am not sure any of us have time to spend hours letting this work out, lets just move ahead, Setsy what do you want? Shadell what do you want?)) Pana Lamir (3:47:17 AM): ((*laughs* Actually I was going to have Sabine ease off after that in favour of searching the rest of the coven or wandering off to get an idea of the area (and setup Iaana-Sabby thing) )) Shadell13 (3:47:30 AM): (Most likely ease off as well.) Yikelrst (3:47:50 AM): ((what situation do you want in the long term?)) Pana Lamir (3:48:33 AM): ((Not being referred to in a manner she sees as disrespectful was her intent.)) Shadell13 (3:48:57 AM): ((Hmm...)) Shadell13 (3:49:32 AM): ((Mostly to explain why she'd use Frog-Cow and how that was cuter than Sabby.)) Yikelrst (3:50:15 AM): ((Ultimately Niet wants something cute to call her that's really the only goal here right?)) Shadell13 (3:50:36 AM): ((Mostly.)) Yikelrst (3:50:56 AM): ((and something she has made rather than someone else?)) Shadell13 (3:51:19 AM): ((Probably.)) Yikelrst (3:52:42 AM): ((and Sabine just generally wants to be respected by Niet)) Pana Lamir (3:53:38 AM): ((Yep)) Shadell13 (3:54:01 AM): ((But calling attention to Sabine's assets is a statement of respect.)) Yikelrst (3:54:42 AM): (I don't think she has the skills to convince Sabine that cow is a statement of respect)) Yikelrst (3:55:09 AM): ((That's probably UMI levels actually)) Pana Lamir (3:55:24 AM): ((Social combat devoles into ~Viper, turn her into a cow.~ )) Shadell13 (3:55:27 AM): ((Cow because she has generous assets. Frog because of her vibrant green hair.)) Shadell13 (3:55:39 AM): CCI: A cow falls on the snake as it acts. Pana Lamir (3:55:41 AM): ((Yeah, I was wondering where the frog came from.)) Shadell13 (3:55:52 AM): ((That and the hair ornament.)) Pana Lamir (3:56:20 AM): ((I'm going to be editing that picture or finding a new one/writing an actual description. No frog ornament)) Shadell13 (3:56:32 AM): ((Awww...)) Shadell13 (3:56:46 AM): ((Niet will probably make it then.)) Pana Lamir (3:57:03 AM): ((*snickers and should've kept this one: http://www.gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=471865 *)) Yikelrst (3:57:49 AM): ((but Sabine probably wouldn't wear it,. what about a sisterly relationship?)) Pana Lamir (3:58:20 AM): ((That'd be fine. and Lian, is it too late to change her appearance/picture choice? >.> )) Shadell13 (3:58:27 AM): ((Yes.)) Shadell13 (3:58:32 AM): ((Cause that one's good.)) Yikelrst (3:59:32 AM): ((if you can find something that looks similar enough... Shadell13 (3:59:35 AM): ((And as soon as Niet finishes making Lightning's 'dress' she'll probably give Sabine a frog ornament. =P)) Shadell13 (3:59:49 AM): ((... That is an odd smiley.)) Pana Lamir (4:00:07 AM): ((Yeeeah, not wearing it. :P Was planning on more of a serpenty motif.)) Pana Lamir (4:00:22 AM): ((Well, serpents and possibly feathers.)) Shadell13 (4:00:29 AM): ((Quezoctotl?)) Pana Lamir (4:01:01 AM): ((Well she IS working on wings.)) Yikelrst (4:01:03 AM): ((its a very good jungly pic though the frog sort of messes with it)) Pana Lamir (4:01:12 AM): ((*is opening photoshop now*)) Yikelrst (4:01:31 AM): ((Every day she jumps off of a building and flaps her wings..... some day..)) Shadell13 (4:02:09 AM): (Niet is going to mess with the party so badly as soon as she starts making hellforged wonders.) Yikelrst (4:02:47 AM): ((anyway would some sibling varient work for a nickname?)) Shadell13 (4:03:44 AM): ((Such as?)) Shadell13 (4:04:06 AM): ((Needs to be cute and probably allude to Sabine's chest.)) Yikelrst (4:04:35 AM): ((Why? Lightnign is probably just as.. "talented" because of her face)) Shadell13 (4:05:26 AM): ((And Lightning is going to get one as soon as I can think of it.)) Shadell13 (4:05:36 AM): ((Rather, Sabine actually is a 5.)) Shadell13 (4:05:50 AM): ((That's a lot of talent.)) Yikelrst (4:05:59 AM): ((its not all talent)) Shadell13 (4:06:27 AM): ((No, but it is a lot.)) Yikelrst (4:07:00 AM): ((But Lightning probably has a hotter body since she's above average appearance with no face)) Shadell13 (4:07:13 AM): ((But she wears a mask.)) Shadell13 (4:07:22 AM): ((Few people would even see her face.)) Shadell13 (4:07:48 AM): ((And if Lightning would be a five if her face matched, then her face has to be pretty jarring.)) Yikelrst (4:07:50 AM): ((the mask doesn't make her more attractive it just covers things up)) Shadell13 (4:07:58 AM): ((Like extraordinarily.)) Shadell13 (4:08:18 AM): ((Since it drops her from better than most kings will ever see, to above average.)) Pana Lamir (4:09:04 AM): http://www.gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=491258 Shadell13 (4:09:21 AM): Not as good. Shadell13 (4:09:23 AM): Any exp? Shadell13 (4:09:39 AM): Also even bigger assets and horns. Shadell13 (4:09:45 AM): Not a way to lose the cow reputation. Yikelrst (4:09:58 AM): 5 Shadell13 (4:10:09 AM): Cool. Pana Lamir (4:10:15 AM): Woo Yikelrst (4:11:00 AM): and that actually looks like a costume... Pana Lamir (4:11:47 AM): eh. I'll look more tomorrow. For now I sleep for work! Shadell13 (4:12:04 AM): Hah, work. Yikelrst (4:12:08 AM): Night Shadell13 (4:12:13 AM): And no exp for the Alveua thing right? Yikelrst (4:12:19 AM): correct Pana Lamir (4:12:57 AM): http://www.gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=486900 Shadell13 (4:13:43 AM): Hmm... fivish exp a session 7 now, that gives me two more till essence 3 7 exp of death. 3 exp for the next two sessions toward that and 1 the session after that, at which point I have 8 exp for PIO. Shadell13 (4:13:56 AM): Better. Shadell13 (4:14:05 AM): Still prefer the one you have now though. Shadell13 (4:14:25 AM): And you'd get "She's a tree with big fruit." Pana Lamir (4:14:48 AM): Meh. It was already a "maybe" picture since I was iffy about the breast size. Granted that one isn't much better. Shadell13 (4:16:16 AM): It works. Yikelrst (4:16:31 AM): the one you have works better for a feeling fo mesoamerican/jungle stuff Shadell13 (4:17:25 AM): Yeah. Shadell13 (4:17:30 AM): And it does have a snake already. Pana Lamir (4:18:24 AM): We'll see. I'll probably end up just writing out a description once I have other things taken care of. Shadell13 (4:18:41 AM): Hmm... Shadell13 (4:18:47 AM): Should I have Niet age or not? Shadell13 (4:19:20 AM): And are we having a lunar in the party or is it an npc? Yikelrst (4:19:30 AM): We are having a lunar Yikelrst (4:19:36 AM): ANd there is that npc Pana Lamir (4:19:37 AM): Iaana's done with everything but picking out her forms. Shadell13 (4:20:10 AM): Ah I see. Shadell13 (4:20:20 AM): So, we do have a party member we can beat up and mug. Pana Lamir (4:20:41 AM): Her primary virtue is Compassion Shadell13 (4:20:53 AM): To get moonsilver for the collars. Pana Lamir (4:21:09 AM): Probably not a good idea. :P Shadell13 (4:21:22 AM): Niet's primary virtue is Conviction Shadell13 (4:21:41 AM): She wouldn't care. =) Pana Lamir (4:21:44 AM): "ALL my ideas are good ideas!" Shadell13 (4:21:56 AM): Indeed. Yikelrst (4:22:02 AM): if I can't jack up Lunars for their tattoos neitehr can you Shadell13 (4:22:15 AM): No actual artifacts? Shadell13 (4:22:59 AM): Orichalcum is easy, and lets me toy with Sabine and her allergy. =) Yikelrst (4:23:17 AM): Until the Ebon Dragon figures out how to attack cuteness with Torment.. that's a hard one Shadell13 (4:23:41 AM): How to attack cuteness? Yikelrst (4:23:45 AM): Yes Yikelrst (4:23:56 AM): Well how to attack it with the Ebon Dragon's Torment Pana Lamir (4:24:16 AM): http://www.gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=466312 Shadell13 (4:24:37 AM): Not even human looking. Yikelrst (4:24:47 AM): Sorry we already have on grey freak in the party Shadell13 (4:24:54 AM): And a massive bald spot. Pana Lamir (4:25:01 AM): hehehe Shadell13 (4:26:01 AM): Yeah, our party would be in greyscale. Shadell13 (4:26:58 AM): The one you have is quite nice. Shadell13 (4:28:09 AM): Session next week. Anything before that? Yikelrst (4:28:33 AM): http://www.gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=485391 Pana Lamir (4:28:47 AM): http://www.gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=460667 Yikelrst (4:28:50 AM): Not unless you want to do more Shadell13 (4:28:55 AM): Hmm... Shadell13 (4:29:08 AM): The emotion doesn't seem to do it for me as much as the first one. Shadell13 (4:30:15 AM): http://www.gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=491000 Pana Lamir (4:31:39 AM): Anyway! I do need to go to bed now. Take care. Shadell13 (4:31:40 AM): http://www.gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=485478 Shadell13 (4:32:12 AM): Night. ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights